Core B will focus on new program development via recruitment of a junior tenure-track faculty member and support for pilot projects. The pilot projects will involve investigators from the Institute for Social Research, Population Studies Center, Institute of Gerontology and School of Public Health. They will explore a broad range of topics using several major datasets: HRS, AHEAD, PSID, U.S. Census, Asian censues.